


Pretty cure and the ink machine

by sparklemagicshine



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, ふたりはプリキュア | Futari wa Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Nagisa’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklemagicshine/pseuds/sparklemagicshine
Summary: Kaylyn has welcomed Nagisa to check out an abandoned animation studio, but neither expect what will happen within this trapDisclaimer I don’t own pretty cure or bendy and the ink machine only my ocs





	1. The abandoned studio

”What was Kaylyn thinking,” I said walking to the abandoned studio, “Nagisa there you are,” Kaylyn said greeting me, “why are we here,” I said, “people say that this studio has a mysterious ink machine,” Kaylyn said to me, I didn’t really believe her.

Kaylyn and I entered the studio, her and I agreed to split up. “This studio is truly abandoned,” I said looking around, I noticed a lot of cardboard cutouts of a demon, “*sigh* why did Kaylyn get me into this.”

I managed to find Kaylyn around the place, she was looking for the machine when she accidentally fell down the hole, I yelled her name several times, but no response. I went to look for something to lift the machine to see it’s glory, and then activate it. 

I found a lever while looking around, I heard the machine lift, I also found a note saying “in order to activate the machine, you must find things loved by the workers, -Joey Drew,” so I looked around the studio.

 I got everything required so I went to activate the machine. Once I activated it I went to look for Kaylyn. I got to the ink machine but the door was boarded up, I tried to get them off, but something was holding it on. I then looked up to see a hand on one of the upper boards, I got up and then fell backwards after seeing what seemed to be Glitter Trio but her face was covered in ink, so I ran away.

Without looking back, I ran as fast as I could from this approaching monster my friend has become. I got to the exit but I was locked in and the floor broke beneath me, I fell on the ground. I woke up in a corner, I heard footsteps coming, I noticed a familiar werewolf friend coming to me, “Wolferia,” I said before closing my eyes again.


	2. A friendly and unfriendly encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa has met up with Wolferia, they have to be aware of the monster that nearly harmed Nagisa that once was Kaylyn, but it seems Hikari is out to hurt them for Bendy

I woke up from the near blackout I had, I heard tapping, I turned to see Wolferia tapping her fingers on the table. “Wolferia what are you doing here,” I asked my furry friend, “Nagisa, I’m here to help you,” Wolferia said to me, “Kaylyn is not who she used to be,” I couldn’t believe what happened to the one who got me in this mess. 

Wolferia and I searched for a new exit, “so Kaylyn got you in this mess before me,” I said to Wolferia, “yes she did, along with Cilan, Chili, Cress, Roxie, Christa, and your friends Honoka and Hikari, but none are the same now,” Wolferia said back, “the sisters are out for destruction deeds, Roxie is Honoka’s little searcher, Honoka is insane, and Hikari is worshipping the demon named Bendy,” I was terrified by what she said.

We continued walking, Wolferia decided to go into the vents. As I was walking around, the walls behind me got darker so I went to hide, I hid in the nearby closet, I saw Kaylyn walk by, she looked in my direction and walked off. I exited the closet and Wolferia came out of the vents, “I told you she isn’t the same,” Wolferia said to me, I knew she was right.

We saw an exit outside, I saw mysterious creatures surround us. “PRETTY CURE SMILE CHARGE,” Wolferia said, she off course transformed into her cure form, “a story of mystery, Cure Fantasy,” Wolferia said as Cure Fantasy. I obviously couldn’t transform since I left Mepple at home, even if I did, I don’t have Honoka.

 I found an axe laying on the ground, I went to pick it up but another person grabbed it. She was wearing things that Hikari normally wears, but she was wearing a mask that looked like that demon. “Who are you,” I asked her, “don’t you recognize me Nagisa, it’s me Hikari,” Hikari said to me, “do you think you were going to take my axe without asking,” “who said it was your axe,” I then said, “I did, I claimed it for my own,” Hikari said with an evil smile.

After Cure Fantasy finished attacking the ink creatures she went to attack Hikari, she of course transformed into Shiny Luminous right in front of me.  **“PRETTY CURE FANTASY CLAW,”** Cure Fantasy said attacking Shiny Luminous, she put her axe in front of her for defense, but her axe snapped in half from the attack, I then grabbed the end closer to me and smacked her in the head. Cure Fantasy helped me up and we left before Shiny Luminous got up.

After awhile of running, we found a lift, we couldn’t find the first floor so we ended up going to floor 9 like the note on the lift said.


	3. A friend’s favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving on floor 9, Nagisa ends up doing favors for her friend Honoka, but she doesn’t realize the danger that awaits ahead

We arrived on floor 9, I heard a voice I recognize, it was Honoka. “Why if it isn’t Nagisa and that wretched wolf that keeps getting away from me,” Honoka said, “come I need to ask you a favor.” I left the shaft, Cure Fantasy said she’ll wait for me there.

 I entered Honoka’s little place, she was waiting for me there, but her face looked ruined. “That wretched wolf didn’t come with you, *sigh* I guess just you will do,” Honoka said to me, “what do you want from me, Honoka,” I said to her, I knew Honoka would never let me do something bad, “need you to get me some ink from those swollen searchers,” Honoka said to me, “oh and watch out for Kaylyn and the Minamoto trio, they are up to no good.” 

I left to do my friend’s favor. I suddenly tripped while getting out of the stairway on floor k, I turned to see who tripped me, it looked like my friend Cilan, but she was different, her jaw was busted open, she was missing her left eye, her left arm was missing, she had a plunger in the place of her right leg, she had a pipe in her hand. “Cilan, what has Kaylyn done to you,” I said to her, “it’s not Cilan anymore it’s Piplan,” Piplan said to me, I fought her to get her off me, once I did she turned into ink.

I got half of Honoka’s request done. Mid walk, my leg was caught in something, after the thing was removed from my leg, I turned around to see my friend Cress, just like Cilan, she was different, her head was attached to a fishing hook, her eyes were gone, the only thing left were little white dots, her mouth was busted open and had a speaker in it, her neck was replaced by a snapped in half fishing rod, her head was dangling from the line and is swung around when she walks, she had a sign on her saying liar, she had a wrench in her hand. “Welcome Nagisa, I am Fisherress,” Fisherress said to me, “you may think I’m Cress, but I’m more dangerous than ever.” I didn’t want her to attack me again, I continued to attack her, I knocked her head off her rod, I then finished her off, just like Cilan, she turned into ink.

 I got the rest of Honoka’s request, “thank you, now your next request is to gather some ink hearts from corpses laying around,” Honoka said, I shuttered at the thought.

 I was looking around the same floor I was on, I had no luck and went to lower levels. Once I got to the level I was supposed to be on, I was almost attacked by a robotic arm. I turned around to see someone who looked like Chili, but she was different as well, she had a mouth on the back of her head, her left arm was robotic, her right eye and mouth were covered by something, “Chili, what happened to you,” I said to my friend, “I’m not Chili, I’m Strikeli,” Strikeli said, “I will hurt you if you try to hurt me,” I didn’t care so I attacked her, she was weak, she was turned into ink.

 I finished Honoka’s request, I was attacked by Piplan and Fisherress again on the way, and I got chased by Kaylyn on the way. “Get these wretched sisters away from me,” Honoka said, I had a weird feeling she was talking about Piplan, Strikeli, and Fisherress, Honoka gave me an axe to whack them with. 

After defeating the trio, Honoka wanted me to get pieces of cardboard from the Bendy cardboard cutouts, she warned me that Kaylyn hates it when they are destroyed. And I went on a search and encountered the trio........ again.

Once I got everything Honoka needed, I returned to her floor, she was happy and let me get on the lift, Cure Fantasy was waiting on it for me. While going up, we were suddenly falling again, “YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME NAGISA, AFTER WE JUST REUNITED, GET BACK HERE AND BRING ME BACK MY WOLFERIA,” Honoka said cruelly. The lift crashed, I opened my eyes to Cure Fantasy helping me wake up, but Honoka was slowly walking to us, she hit me hard in the head, the last thing I remembered was her dragging Cure Fantasy away before blacking out.


	4. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa needs to save Wolferia, but Kaylyn is always on her trail, now keeping away from Kaylyn and The Projectionie, Nagisa has determination to save her friends and put this to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Projectionie was supposed to be in the previous chapter but I forgot to include her in the previous chapter

I finally woke up after feeling like I’ve been knocked out for ages, I got up on my feet, my main goal is to an end Kaylyn’s evil ways and save Wolferia. I walked around for a good while when I saw a light going up and down, I hid in a nearby closet, I saw Roxie approach me, she didn’t look the same, her right eye and mouth was sewn shut, she had a flashlight instead of her left eye, her spine from her neck was popped out and bent, “huh I thought someone was there,” The Projectionie said before walking off. 

The Projectionie was about to leave when Kaylyn then came to attack her, Kaylyn twisted her neck and then dragged her, I was too afraid to leave the closet until Kaylyn left. Kaylyn was nowhere nearby so I left the closet, I went to the nearby area, I heard chatting. “Where’s that little wanderer that is around here,” Piplan said, I couldn’t believe those three are back, “I’m not sure Piplan, she has to be somewhere,” Strikeli followed, “I know we’ll find her, and then bring her to Kaylyn,” Fisherress then said, I had to get away.

 I looked around to see if there was anything of interest to see. I saw something on a nearby table after walking, it seemed to be a construction plan for something called Bendy land, I then found a tape recorder nearby and played it.

Amagawa Christa: these plans are interesting I shall say, but this person who made them haven’t made any flipin progress, I guess an inventor like me shall try making this plan a reality.

 I couldn’t believe what my friend Christa said, I had to figure out what is going on. I looked around and saw a big machine, I then saw a head that looked like my friend Christa. “Why if it isn’t Nagisa, what do you think of my creation,” Christa said to me, “Christa I’m not here to chat, plus your thing looks stupid,” I said to her, “now go back to your body and help me,” “HOW DARE YOU SAY THIS BEAUTY IS STUPID, I WORKED HARD ON THIS MACHINE AND I GET BAD REVIEWS,” Christa said meanly, “I WILL GET MY REVENGE AND I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU SAY.” 

I found a nearby axe, Christa went into her machine, she started to make the machine spin, I had to knock off every light on her machine. Once I knocked the last light off, Christa’s machine started to malfunction, “NO, NO, MY BEAUTIFUL CREATION, RUINED, YOU JERK,” Christa yelled, “I’LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS NAGISA.” 

I then found a little cart behind some of the wreck Christa had made,I then got in it. “Good job making it this far, Nagisa, your furry friend is having a little problem,” Honoka said, I couldn’t believe that Wolferia is in the situation she’s in. I was almost at the end when I felt the cart being lifted, I turned around to Wolferia, she was different, she had medal around her head, her eyes were x’s, she was huge, “Wolferia, what happened to you,” I said to her, “meet the new and improved Wolferia,” Honoka said.

 I was knocked out of the cart, I had to harm Wolferia, she dropped a ink blob on the ground, I picked it up and made it into a pipe so I can attack her. After awhile I defeated her and she turned into ink.

”HOW DARE YOU,” Honoka said, she ran to me all mad but she was then stabbed and fell to the ground. I looked up to see two girls, they looked like Honoka and Wolferia, “th-thanks,” I said to them, “no need to thank us,” Honoka said.


	5. Is this really the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near, Nagisa is joined by the real Honoka and her friend Winona who looked like Wolferia, Kaylyn has now revealed her true form

I looked around, Honoka saw I woke up, “you’re awake finally,” Honoka said, she was wearing something close to Cure White’s outfit, she had a blue vest that had a badge saying resistance, “don’t mind Winona, she doesn’t trust outsiders,” I believed her. 

I looked around to see what Honoka was doing, she grabbed something and came back, “here this will be handy,” Honoka said as she gave me the mirror, “I thought it was a mirror but it seemed to be a looking glass, I saw messages on the walls when I looked through.” 

Winona then walked over to me and shoved the bowl on the counter off, “if you want me to trust you, you have to be strong,” Winona said to me, I knew she was right. I got up and followed them to a room door saying the devils den, “so this is where it ends,” I said, they nodded their heads, “we’ll be out here, good luck Nagisa,” Honoka said to me.

 I entered the area, I had a bad feeling about this place. I managed to find a room with a throne, there were a bunch of screens full of animations, I then found a tape recorder.

Baumgartner Kaylyn: Kaylyn was a hard working character of mine, she’s been there in the beginning, but she hasn’t seen the end.

 I looked at the reel that said the end on it. I looked up to see Kaylyn behind the throne, her face was still full of ink, her hands then got bigger, she hid behind the throne. I backed up a bit, two hands came out from behind the throne, the giant monster that looked like Kaylyn came out from behind the throne, she had huge arms and hands, her hair was an absolute mess, she had sharp teeth, her lower body was so tiny, she then roared at me and then clawed me and I fell over.

 I ran as fast as I could, the beast was behind me, I had to figure out where to place the reel. I managed to find another room where I could place the reel, Kaylyn was right behind me, I put the reel in place and the screens now showed the end, Kaylyn backed away in fear, then the last the end shined on her. 

I approached Kaylyn, she woke up, “is it really over,” Kaylyn said to me, “yes it is Kaylyn,” I said to her. Honoka, Wolferia, Hikari, Roxie, Christa, Cilan, Chili and Cress came to us, “the end is now,” Honoka said, “we should leave this place,” Cilan said, “I already put gasoline everywhere,” Chili said, “we should burn this place out of it’s misery,” Cress said.

We all left, Wolferia lit the match and tossed it on the gasoline as we left the door. The old studio went up in flames, “this was one interesting week,” Roxie said, “agreed,” Hikari said, “we should be happy we’re not in that mess anymore,” Wolferia said.


End file.
